For example, plural hoses, tubes, pipes and the like are used in radiators, heater units, and fuel supply systems of automobiles. Connectors are used to connect the pipe members of these hoses, tubes, pipes, and the like.
Patent document 1 discloses a quick connector that includes a tubular connector housing and a wire retainer. The tubular connector has a connecting portion formed on one side in an axial direction so as to be connected with a hose, and a pair of engaging slits formed on the other side in the axial direction at radially opposite portions. The wire retainer has the angular-U shape or the angular-U like shape that includes a pair of engaging aims so as to be attached to the other side in the axial direction of the connector housing by inserting the pair of engaging arms into the engaging slits to sandwich the connector housing. When the insertion end portion is inserted, the engaging arms of the wire retainer protrude from the engaging slits into the connector housing so as to be brought into snap engagement with a ring-shaped engaging protrusion that is formed at an insertion end portion of a pipe member.